Funding of all LCNSS research has been terminated, with the result that no experimental data has been generated during the past year. Nevertheless, the following 5 experiments (funded by the private sector or university medical centers) are either in progress or in preparation on off-campus sites: 1. Bioassay in mice of blood component infectivity in a mouse-adapted strain of variant CJD. 2. Bioassay in squirrel monkeys of blood component infectivity in human patients with either sporadic or variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (CJD). 3. Inactivation of scrapie agent under incineration conditions of 600?C and 1000?C, assaying infectivity in both the ashed residue and vented flu gas. 4. Inactivation of scrapie agent using commercial technology of multiple ultra-high pressure pulsation. 5. Bioassay of total volume inoculations of serial dilutions of scrapie and CJD to determine if infectivity can be diluted to extinction. Note: the bibliography section is massively incomplete, as Pub Med has missed numerous articles published in many different journals, and there is no appropriate choice with which to complete the listing.